Sing For Me
by MsAnimanga
Summary: All of those nights… whenever I felt incredibly lonely… Ren wasn't the one I wanted by my side..." After a night of sleep-talking from Nana, the girls wonder who they are really in love with... NanHach Chapter 8 is up! Please review
1. Sleep Talking?

**MsAnimanga here! I said I was gonna write a ****yuri****, so here it is! This is one of my ****fav**** pairings, and I really think NANA is turning into a ****yuri****. I'll try to update my ****EdXWin**** for those of you who are reading it… if you like, please read this one and R&R. I should be coming with a new chapter for it soon. Much love, MsAnimanga **

**Disclaimer: I am a poor fifteen-year –old, therefore I cannot and do not own anything… ****escept**** for these idea thoughts swimming around in my head… ****haha****… idea thoughts **

Sing For MeChapter 1 – Sleep Talking?

Hachi walked into their apartment quietly. She didn't want to wake Nana, and it was already pretty late. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the table, making her way to the bathroom. She had been out all day and she needed a nice warm bath. She stalked into the bathroom, stripping down to her underclothes, her shirt and skirt in a trail behind her.

_Nana's__ probably really tired… she _was _practicing all day_Hachi thought to herself, preparing to slip her bra off. Then, she heard something rather startling.

"Mmmm… Hachi….. I love you, Hachi…. Your lips are so soft…"

_What was that?!_ Hachi's ears perked up, and she turned towards the direction of the mumbling.

"Hachi… you're so warm…. Thanks for being here… you're all I need to relax after a concert"

If she wasn't mistaken, that was Nana's voice. Was she playing some kind of joke? Hachi walked closer to the room, standing just outside the door.

"That night in the bathtub, Hachi, I couldn't help but want you. Of course, I acted the way I did, but only because… you and Nobu…"

The mumbling was getting less clear, and Hachi stepped int o the room, expecting to see a laughing Nana. But all she saw was Nana, sleeping, a cute little smile on her face. Hachi felt suddenly warm as Nana tightened her grip on the pillow she was hugging.

"Oh, Hachi…. I never felt like this about Ren…. And I can't help but see your face fall when I talk about him"

Hachi blushed at this…. Had she really felt bad that Nana was with Ren? The way Hachi saw it, they were meant to be together… was this really how Nana felt? Or was this just a silly dream? Nana suddenly shifted in her sleep, startling Hachi.

"Hachi… kiss me?"

Hachi didn't want to stick around too long, but what would happen if she fulfilled Nana's wish?

Hachi looked at the sweet sleeping Nana, and moved closer to her, biting her lip…

**Is ****Hachi**** going to kiss Nana? Does Nana really want ****Hachi**** in that way? Does ****Hachi**** want Nana? Does anyone care? We'll see!!! Please R&R, and wait up for the next chapter [I swear, I'll try to update my other stories soon, too**


	2. A Single Tear

**Hi you ****guyss****MsAnimanga's**** back!!! It's been a while, huh? Sorry, I've been real busy with all my advanced classes, and with my ****crasy**** tired self, I haven't had time to write. Well, I saw the reviews for ****Sing ****For**** Me****, and I wanted to say thank you to Crazy-Little-****Neko****, WingedWolf24, Illidan182, Megumi, ****Lizzybedazzle****ani-olic****, Joanie1119, Dude 1000, and ****LitaDelacour****!!! Thanks**** for**** reviewing, and please bear with me. You probably ****wanna**** abandon the damn thing ****cos**** you had to wait so long for chapter 2. But I promise to try and start renewing more often. Well, here it is!!! Enjoy, and please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a chick with no cash, so yah, this all belongs to Ai ****Yazawa****God**** bless your ****awesomness****, too. Though if I could own Nana for a day… cough ****cough****, on to the ****fic**

Sing For Me Chapter 2 – A Single Tear

Hachi looked at the sweet sleeping Nana, and moved closer to her, biting her lip…

"Nana…?" Hachi whispered as softly as possible, kneeling next to Nana's bed.

"Nnnnn… Hachiko…" Hachi squinted her eyes and cocked her head, admiring Nana's gentle face.

"Nana, I…" _Nok__nok__nok_ There was a loud rapping on the door, and Hachi jumped, falling on her back on Nana's floor. _Oh crap! She'll wake up! I've __gotta__ go get the door!_

"Coming!" Hachi felt ridiculous as she whisper-yelled, running to the door of their apartment. Hachi grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open to a wide-eyed Ren.

"Uhhmmm… Hachi? Hi…uhmm… wh-where'd your clothes go?"

"Ohh, crap!" Hachi had completely forgotten about her abandoned skirt and shirt on the bathroom floor. She blushed deeply, and rushed to the bathroom, mumbling on her way "Nana'sinherbedsleepingyoumightwannawaitabittillshewakesup!" and slammed the door behind her.

Hachi slammed her back against the door, and slid to the floor. _What was I thinking? How cou__ld I forget that I had no clothes on? I'm so __emba__- wait… was I going to kiss Nana? Was I really going to kiss her? Did she mean what she was saying? Of course not… no, she's in love with __Ren__. I'm not in love with her, I love __Nobu__…_ But why did it hurt to say this? Even to herself? Hachi was so utterly confused… she just needed some sleep. Hachi tossed her bra and indigo panties to the floor, and turned on the bath, the claw-foot bath that she so loved…

Hachi exited the bath and wrapped a towel around her body, grabbing the doorknob to exit the bathroom. Hachi walked slowly down the hall and up to Nana's bedroom. She was still confused, and she wanted to talk to Nana about it. _What will she __think__? Does she even realize __that she said all that? _Hachi turned the knob, and opened Nana's door slowly.

"Nana…?" Hachi whispered slowly into the darkness.

"Nnnnn…" Hachi peeked slowly, and saw Nana's slim arm… wrapped around Ren's waist? "…oh, Ren… I love you"

Hachi closed the door quickly and slipped away quietly.

… a single tear slipped down a tender cheek that night…

**Was it good? Well, I hope it was worth the wait! I'm on break, and I have three weeks off, so I should be reviewing more often. Like I said, this is one of my favorite pairings, so I'm putting lots of my heart into this. ****Those indigo panties?**** I love indigo! Yeah, it was a bit random. ****I hope to make a Life ****fic****, too, with ****Ayumu**** and ****Hatori****-san [yup, another ****yuri****. Well, please review! Love always! -MsAnimanga**


	3. Eyes So Sad

**Kay, so I lied. It took me like twenty years to update. I was trying to update my EdWin fic, and schoolwork, and I've been having some personal issues, but blablabla, here's the chappie. I hope you enjoy it, I seriously hope to write more soon. Thanks again to all of you who're still with me, and those of you who review! About the chap, it's kinna short, but I've already started the next chapter, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an abyss, a pit of darkness… and again, my idea thoughts! Hmmm… what would I do if I could own Hachi for a day? Lol, on to the fic.**

Sing For Me Chapter 3 - Eyes So Sad

Hachi woke with swollen eyes. She had cried herself to sleep, and she pouted as she looked in the mirror. She was crazy to want to kiss Nana. She was just tired and stressed and Nana looked so… beautiful. It was unnerving, really. Hachi walked to her closet and pulled a top on… one that Nana had complimented recently. _It's just cos I like it _she thought _it has nothing to do with Nana?_ Sighing, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen, rather groggily.

Nana was standing at the stove, looking at it nervously. "Hey, Hachi?" Are you hungry? I was thinking of going out." Hachi smiled- she wouldn't mind spending a day with Nana. "Sure. How about that new sushi place by the vintage shop? I hear the chef guy is cute." Nana smiled "Hachi, all you care about is boys" _Not really _Hachi thought _I was thinking of you yesterday. _Hachi looked at the ground, making a circle on the tile with her toe. She wanted to ask Nana about last night- she had to.

"Umm… Nana?" she looked up, her sad eyes meeting Nana's eyes. " Nana, did…" Hachi couldn't ask her if she remembered what she'd said- what if she didn't? What if it was a joke? "How did you sleep last night?" Hachi asked, sniffling slightly. Nana looked into Hachi's eyes, really looking this time. "Hachi, what's wrong?" she nearly whispered, "your eyes…" Hachi looked down, turning her head slightly, away from Nana.

"Hachi, look at me" Nana held Hachi's chin lightly, pulling her face up. "Your eyes are all red, Hach. What's wrong?" Hachi's eyes were brimming with tears… her face, that same face that had captivated Nana so many times before. It overwhelmed Nana, and seeing her face so sad brought a sharp pain in Nana's chest. "Who's hurt you, Hachi? I hate seeing you like this. You know that, don't you?" At times like this, Nana hated Hachi's attitude toward boys, and especially the boys themselves. "C'mon, smile, Hach. Someone as cute as you shouldn't be so sad. You're supposed to be all perky. You're not dressed for sadness, anyway… hey, you're wearing my favorite top!" Hachi smiled slightly, knowingly. "Hey, if you don't pep up, I'll have to beat up whatever boy toy's messing with you." Nana smiled weakly- if she knew who the guy was, she'd probably punch him right now.

_Oh, Nana_ Hachi thought_ You really don't know that it's you… _Hachi breathed in deeply and got up, taking Nana by the hand. "Come on, Nana. I'll be fine. Let's get out of here." Nana looked into Hachiko's eyes again. "Are you sure?", she questioned. "Yeah, I'll be fine. C'mon." With that, Nana and Hachi left their apartment, heading for the sushi shop with the cute chef.

**Weeell, that's all I've got for this chapter. Sorry it's so short! I'm trying to work on the next chapter, and i might write another girlxgirl fic soon, so yah, I'll tell you when i do that. Well, look for the next chapter soon, please review, and thanks again!**


	4. Dynamite Rolls

**Hey guys! Okay, so I wrote this as fast as possible, so I took some time out of my summer class to do it. I finished reading A New Tomorrow by LaughLoveLive, and let me tell you, I loved it(that's one reason why I took so long to update my fics, hehe) So then, I went and finish reading The Best Of Both Worlds: Londie Edition. Then it was off to read Back to the Future, and now I'm stuck on reading Love Conquers All. Let me tell you, ****LaughLoveLive**** is an awesome writer, and he'll have anyone hooked with just one chapter. Go read his stuff sometime. Anyway, on to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters Nana and Hachiko, Ren etc. are owned by Ai Yazawa and TokyoPop… but who would I like to own for a day? I dunno… who would you like to own for a day?**

Sing For Me Chapter 4 – Dynamite Rolls

Hachiko and Nana slipped out their apartment, shutting the door behind them. As they bounded the stairs, Nana reflected on their earlier conversation- and Hachi's eyes.

_The intensity of her eyes…. _Nana thought _whoever it is, she must really care about him… her eyes were so different from just the usual sadness…what was there… it looked like… confusion? _Nana looked down at Hachiko who was before her on the stairs. _Oh, Hachiko. What have you gotten yourself into? Your heart's so fragile… you deserve someone like- _Nana's thoughts were cut off as Hachiko looked at her with the eyes she had just been thinking about… but somehow, they held a different light.

"Nana, thanks for getting me out of the apartment… I think I could use the air" she now had a gleam in her eye, and she stepped up to Nana, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You're awesome, Nana" Hachi turned and continued walking, leaving Nana to raise her hand and gently touch her own cheek where the kiss had been left.

_Oh, Hachiko… you're so cute… you're the best friend I've ever had. _Nana smiled a weak smile as she continued walking behind Hachiko _If we're just friends, then why does it hurt to say it? …and why did my heart skip a beat when Hachi kissed me? _Nana looked down at Hachiko and moved closer, biting her lip.

* * *

Hachiko and Nana entered the sushi restaurant, sitting at the bar in tall chairs. As they ordered, Nana watched Hachi out of the corner of her eye. Hachi seemed to be sensitive lately, and Nana hadn't seen Nobu or Takumi around… could she be seeing someone new? _I can't say that I've been paying a lot of attention to her… I've been so busy with practice and with Ren. …Ren… he was there again this morning. Could that be what had Hachi on edge? She seems to be tense when he's around… _Nana smiled tentatively at Hachi as she munched on their first round of dynamite rolls. Lunch was mostly quiet, due to both girls' thoughts. Hachi sat and stared at her plate absentmindedly, occasionally looking up at Nana.

"Nana? How did you know… that you were in love with Ren?" Hachiko's sudden bluntness shocked Nana, who set her chopsticks down and fumbled with her napkin.

"Well, I… I um… I don't… know?" Nana looked at Hachi quizzically, wondering where the question had come from.

"You don't know when… or you don't know that you love him?" Nana looked up, shocked. Hachi kept her face straight, defiant. She looked like a child trying to stare down their mother… but what Hachi felt for Nana was not the love of a child. Nana saw something else in her eyes… pain?

"H-Hachi, I…" Hachiko's eyes burned into Nana's, and she cocked her head, examining Nana's face and her reactions. "No… no, Hachi. I guess I'm not… sure that… I love… him?" Nana was surprised at what she had said. She was surprised at her reaction to Hachi's friendly kiss, her reaction to Hachi's questions, and recently, her reaction to Hachi. Nana looked down at her plate and continued eating. Both girls ate the rest of their lunch in silence, contemplating the words they had exchanged.

* * *

The walk to the apartment was eerily silent, and both girls wondered how they would spend the rest of the day together. As the girls approached the stairs, Nana's mind wandered off to the night they had shared in the bathtub… since then Hachi had grown on her. Over time, Nana had become increasingly close to Hachiko, and she had come to realize something… _All of those nights… whenever I felt incredibly lonely… Ren wasn't the one I wanted by my side. _Nana looked up at Hachi, at the one she truly wanted, and wondered what sort of chaos -explosions- this would cause.

**Kay, I'm so sorry it took so long, again. I wanted to make the chapter longer. It's not very long, but I'll try to update well soon. I'm not sure if I want to tie this more to the manga… if you read it, you know by now that Hachi is pregnant. I was so angry… anyway, that last little thought she had, I pulled from the manga. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review!! You guys are awesomness… yeah, thanks.**


	5. Blank Spots

**Hey readers! Or whatever is left of my readers, anyway… umm, here's chapter 5 of my NANA fic Sing For Me. If you don't know, the title for the fic Sing For Me came from a couple lines from the manga that caught my eye. I'll be using em, but I'm not sure just yet as to when that will be. Anyway, I've been wanting to start another fic soon… buuut you probably don't want anything to do with another fic cos I take so damn long to update O.O if you do, though, then look out for another fic coming soon! Roar! Yeah, well, here's chapter 5! Enjoy loves!**

**Disclaimer: The peoples in the story you are reading do not belong to me at all. Nana, Hachiko, Ren, etc belong to Ai Yazawa… and other peoples, too. I do have this really neat poster of Nana, Hachi, and Blast though! It's right next to my Tegan and Sara pictures…**

Sing For Me Chapter 5 – Blank Spots

After arriving at the apartment, the girls went to their separate rooms. Hachiko felt bad for cornering Nana at the restaurant, and sulked in her bedroom, staring at the blank spot on her wall. She had taken down the poster of Trapnest earlier in the year, and the color difference was suddenly unnerving. It seemed to be screaming at her recently, a constant reminder of the long-haired boy that used to adorn her wall.

"Takumi…" Hachiko sighed, looking at her hands sitting in her lap. She usually said his name wistfully, sighing in the same manner. However, this day it was different… there was disappointment in her voice, and annoyance. Hachiko had recently severed her ties with Takumi again, and she had no intentions of resuming a relationship with him- and she certainly didn't enjoy thinking of him.

"Stupid wall… even when Takumi's not here he seems to get into my head… Damn…" Hachiko continued mumbling to herself, searching her room for something. What she was searching for, she wasn't sure… she just knew she needed something to cover up the damn blank spot on the wall.

Hachiko bit her lip as she came across the poster… it was big enough to cover the blank spot - that was for sure. Hachiko grabbed four push pins from her bedside table and climbed onto her bed, sticking a corner of the poster to the wall.

**Meanwhile, in Nana's room**

Nana strummed the guitar absentmindedly, humming a tune to herself. She liked to do this when she was alone, deep in thought, or both. Sometimes it inspired a song…

And yet her mind was blank. No words seemed to come to Nana's head… the only words she heard were repeating in her head, over and over _… I'm not… sure that… I love… him? I'm not sure that I love him… I'm not sure that I love-_ of course she loved Ren! Of course she did! Didn't she…? Nana groaned, smushing her face into her pillow. _I love him… but I'm not _in _love with him… _she thought. Ren had been there for years now… he was like a brother, but somehow he had crawled into her heart, and then there she was, dating him, a flower tattoo on her shoulder, and…

Nana's train of thought stopped abruptly when she heard a loud thump and a disgruntled "Ouch! Dammit!" come from Hachiko's room. Nana rushed over, afraid that Hachi had been badly hurt.

"Ugh… ow…" Hachi sat on the floor of her room, rubbing her bottom and mumbling about that demon of hers.

"Hachi, are you okay? What happened?" Nana held back a chuckle, a grin breaking across her face due to the scene unfolding before her.

"I was trying to cover up that damn spot on the wall… cos of that stupid Trapnest poster… I slipped and fell off my bed… and now my butt hurts" Hachiko whimpered, pouting as she grumbled and looked up at Nana. "What's so funny?" she growled at Nana.

"Nothing… you're just really cute when you're upset" Nana laughed wholeheartedly now, earning a blush from Hachiko.

"Well, thanks for caring so much about my injuries… God…" Hachiko stood up, brushing off her backside and sticking her tongue out at Nana.

"Hehe… what poster were you putting up anyway? Your next love interest…?" Nana's words trailed off as she looked at the poster, letting out a nervous laugh and blushing lightly.

"Wow… that's kind of a big poster… don't you think?" Nana turned to look at Hahciko, who was currently very interested in the carpet, her blush deepening more by the second.

"Yeah, but it was big enough… plus, the singer doesn't look that bad. Don't you think?" Hachiko looked up at Nana nervously, though she didn't see why she should feel nervous. Nana had given her the poster, after all.

"Yeah, I guess… I mean, if she's your type…" Nana continued to stare at the poster, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

Hachi's blush reached a dangerous level as she looked up at the Blast poster upon her wall, with Nana front and center.

"Well, I dunno… do you think she's my type?" Hachiko mumbled, barely above a whisper. Nana had heard her, however, and stood before Hachiko now, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**Lalala, and that is it for Chapter 5! Did you enjoy it?! It seems to be getting more complicated, huh? It may not seem like it, but I tried to plan this well, and I think I did sorta okay. Please review! Cos right now I need as much feedback as I can get. I'll try to get the next chapter to you ASAP! Though I'm not sure how long that will be… I beg you guys to please stick with me! I love you guys!! MsAnimanga**


	6. Electric Heartbeats

**Hey guys!! I know it's been forever since I last updated. I just started school again, and I have seven classes instead of the regular 6. Three of those classes are AP classes, so I'm really struggling right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Sing For Me. I pored over it for a while, trying to make it perfect. Please review!! My last chapter only got a couple reviews, and I felt real bad. So please, a few words of encouragement will help. Don't worry, I'm not threatening to cut the story if I don't get reviews. That's not my style, and I really wanna see where Nana and Hachi go, too! I don't even know, and I'm the author! Don't worry though, I have and idea. Well, enjoy guys! Please Review!! **

**MsAnimanga**

_Hachi's blush reached a dangerous level as she looked up at the Blast poster upon her wall, with Nana front and center. _

"_Well, I dunno… do you think she's my type?" Hachiko mumbled, barely above a whisper. Nana had heard her, however, and stood before Hachiko now, wondering what she had gotten herself into…_

Sing For Me Chapter 6 – Electric Heartbeats

Hachiko looked up at Nana, a somewhat frightened look in her eyes. She was afraid of what Nana would say to her- afraid of her answering the dangerous wuestion she had asked- afraid she would say no.

Nana watched Hachiko's reactions. She watched the fear in her eyes change to sadness… and why this sadness? Did she think that Nana would answer her with a "no"? _Of course not _Nana thought to herself… _You're the one who was dreaming about her…_ Nana gulped loudly and offered her hand to Hachiko, helping her up.

Hachi took Nana's hand, and both girls felt a current like electricity running through their bodies… hearts pulsing loudly, veins pumping blood madly, the girls looked deeply into each other's eyes as Hachi rose from the ground.

"Um… I…" Nana's breath faltered as Hachi's face came closer to hers. She couldn't answer her… if she said yes, would Hachi be offended? If she said no, would Hachi be hurt? Nana fumbled for words in her mind, but they didn't come.

"Hachi, I…" Hachi smiled halfheartedly and looked up at Nana, a lost look in her eyes.

"I was just joking, Nana" she giggled lightly, letting go of Nana's hand reluctantly. Nana heard the hurt in her voice, however. Her heart broke as Hachi turned to leave the room.

"Hachi, wait. I-"

Hachiko turned abruptly, coming nose to nose with Nana…

* * *

Ren walked up the stairs to the girls' apartment. He'd been meaning to talk to Nana for some time now. Whenever he saw her, she seemed to be distant. Something was bothering her, and he knew well what it was. He'd noticed it before, in their earlier days. She was never fully absorbed in him, as he was with her. And now, this obsession she had with Hachiko. It was something else he'd seen before. She seemed to be free around other women, to be her true self. Nana had never laughed the way she did with Hachi when he was around.

Ren pulled the key Nana had given him from his pocket. He would have to return it to her. He couldn't compete with Hachi any longer. Perhaps Nana didn't realize it, but she was falling for Hachi. The way she spoke of her, the twinkle in her eyes whenever she told a story of Hachi's latest antics. Ren knew he had to let Nana go, though it hurt him. He sighed, standing at the door, and lifted his arm to knock…

* * *

Hachi's breath hitched as she felt Nana moving closer. Nana licked her lips absentmindedly, and both girls leaned in closer…

**So there it is!! Sorry for the short chapter, and the mean cutoff. I'm working on the next chapter, and it shall be here super soon! I'm trying to keep up with schoolwork, and my grades are falling low. But I love this story, so I won't let it die!! Please review you guys? I'd really appreciate it. Love you all!!**

**MsAnimanga**


	7. The Key

**The author's note below was written quite some time ago. I wrote it right after the sixth chapter was posted. I guess I just never thought the chapter was right? It really was hard writing it, and I'm still not satisfied, but I hope you enjoy it. I really want Nana and Hachi to be happy, and I think there has to be atleast some pain in the process… and confusion definitely that. But yea, I'd read the below author's note if at all possible. And again, I am sorry!!! I know I took forever, it is completely my fault for being horrible and putting way too much of a workload on myself. But I've had "my handful of mental breakdowns" [a quote from one of my songs. Lol] this year and I should be okay for at least a couple weeks. But again, I'm sorry. Go ahead and read now, and again, please read the note below if you can. **

**Okay. Soooo, I was having issues with this chapter? I wasn't sure just how to get this rolling and whatnot. I'm so emotionally attached to this pairing! Gah! Haha, well, I kinda just let it rip, and I let the words kinda fall onto the page. So here goes. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Sing For Me!**

_Hachi's breath hitched as she felt Nana moving closer. Nana licked her lips absentmindedly, and both girls leaned in closer…_

Nana ran her thumb along Hachi's cheek and kissed her tentatively, heart racing madly. Hachi felt Nana's lips upon hers, and kissed back, much to Nana's surprise. Nana's heart beat wildly against Hachi's chest as Hachi pulled herself closer to the singer. Hachi let out an exasperated sigh as she tried to envelop herself in Nana. Her taste was overwhelming, and she needed to feel Nana. She felt a sudden yearning, the need to be close to her. Sensory overload was immanent, and Hachi's mind seemed to soar. She had never felt this way about Nobu… and perhaps that was why she was so reluctant to kiss Nana before…

* * *

Ren knocked gently on the door and waited… and waited… and waited.

"Nana? Hachi? It's me, Ren!" Sighing, he slipped the key into the lock and opened the door slowly.

"You guys? Are you here? Nana?" _They must be in Hachiko's room… you couldn't hear a tornado in there._

Ren walked up to Hachi's room and opened the door slowly, holding Nana's key.

"Hey guys, I-" the key dropped to the floor as Ren took in the scene before him.

* * *

Hachi jerked away from Nana, eyes wide with- with what? Shock? Fear? Nana wasn't sure, she only knew that she didn't want Hachi to regret what had happened.

"R-ren… I can explain" she looked to Hachi as she moved to exit the room, lightly grasping her wrist to keep her from leaving. "Hachi, wait."

"I- I can't… I just…" tears welled up in Hachi's eyes as she looked at Ren. _Ren will always be here… no matter what I feel for Nana. _"I can't."

Hachi turned from the room, brushing past Ren and grabbing her bag from her bedside table.

"I need to think" Hachi sniffled, shutting the door behind her.

Nana stood, dazed, in the center of Hachi's room. She sat on the bed, resting her head in her hands.

"Hachiko…" she whispered, despair in her voice.

"Listen, Nana… I'm sorry, I just… I came to give you this" Ren looked at his empty hand, forgetting about dropping the key as he entered the room.

"Your, um... your key" Ren picked up the key, placing it on the table where Hachi's bag had been.

Nana looked up at Ren, then to the key on the table, a puzzled look on her face.

"Nana, I knew this was going to happen" Ren looked into Nana's eyes and sighed "Well, not this, exactly… I think- I think I saw what was happening. In some odd way, I think I understand. I think we should stop seeing each other, Nana. If we keep doing this, we're both going to get hurt… and I'm afraid Hachi will, too."

Nana looked to Ren, a worried look in her eyes.

"I- how can you…?"

"I've got to let you go, Nana. I've got to let go" With that, Ren turned and left the room. The door closed once again.

Nana sat on Hachi's bed, gathering her thoughts and planning her next move.

**There it is!!! Chapter 7!! Were you waiting long, loves? Again, I am sorry. Even though I can't say it enough, I am. But I hope you really enjoyed it. I hope to continue on with the next chapter extremely soon. But pleeease review for me, and yell at me if you want. But I'd like it if you didn't? cos I'm under an insane amount of stress right now. Well, off I go to daydream and come up with more ideas. Love you guys for sticking with me!!!**

**MsAnimanga**


	8. Running to Refuge

**Okay, so if you've looked at my other stories or profile recently you'd know that I've been having trouble with my senior year and, like usual, have had trouble updating. Mondaywas my birthday though (I'm 18 now, woo!) and as a gift to my readers, I updated my other two fics. So, this is late, but this update is a gift for you readers. You've been sitting with this fic for 7 chapters, and I expect to carry on. Now, if you haven't been looking at my other stories (which, if you like femmeslash and you like how I write, I would appreciate if you did), then you may not have read that I plan on updating on a regular basis. Structure, yay! I'm sure you'd all enjoy due dates cos you'd get more updates. Anyway, more of this later. For now, I give you chapter 8 of Sing For Me.**

Sing For Me Chapter 8 – Running to Refuge

Hachi scurried along the crowded streets, losing herself in the crowds. She wandered the streets blindly, tears blurring her vision. A shaky hand swiped angrily at the tears, a delicate hand that still held a thumb tack from the poster she was hanging in her room.

The thumb tack fell to the ground, bouncing into the gutter.

With a heavy sob, Hachi turned to the place that had been her refuge before. Nana was busy with Ren, and Junko was probably busy at work, leaving her to her own devices.

Hachi entered the cinema, paying for a random film and sitting alone in a dark row of empty seats in the back of the room. The frail young girl pulled her feet up onto the seat, hugging her knees into herself and weeping softly as the film played on, background music to her sorrow…

* * *

Nana tucked her hair behind her ear, standing from her frozen position on Hachi's bed.

She needed to find Hachi, and quickly. Nothing could be done about Ren. He was correct, if someone didn't let go soon, trouble would surely ensue. She couldn't stay with Ren if she wasn't sure about loving him.

Surely, she loved Hachi more than she loved anyone…

Nana picked up her phone, hitting the number that was first in her log. After her call went to voicemail twice, she began to wonder where HAchi could be. Hachi never shut off her phone. Unless she was…

Nana jumped up from the bed, snatching the key from the bedside table and scurrying out the door. She would check every damn cinema in the city if she had to. She had to straighten things out with Hachi before it was too late…

**Well then, there is chapter 8 of Sing for Me! I hope you enjoyed it. It is somewhat short, but expect a new chapter soon! This is very likely, cos I've been updating my other fics and I am now on vacation. Also, I'm more responsible sort of, haha. Pleeeease review! It really does help me to keep going. And take a look at my other fics if you wouldn't mind. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**-msanimanga**


	9. Lost and Found

**It's been quite a while since my last update, but I guess I've been sort of busy doing nothing. With this and my two other fics, I sometimes have to decide which I want to update. I felt that the Sing for Me readers have been waiting longer, so, here's the new chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews so far. For a heads up on updates and new stories, etc, follow me on twitter, msanimanga. Hope you enjoy, and please please review, chapter 9 of Sing for Me..**

Sing For Me Chapter 9 – Lost and Found

Hachi wiped away at the tears that formed in her eyes. Her struggle to wipe them away before they fell became useless, and she gave up, letting the salty invaders fall down her cheeks. She gulped down sobs, hoping not to disturb the other viewers in the cinema.

Nana had pulled away from her- Hachiko couldn't read her expression exactly, but it almost seemed as though she was about to apologize to Ren.

Ren…

Hachiko was naïve to believe that she could get between Nana and Ren. He had always been the love of Nana's life. She had never quite gotten over him, and the rivalry with Trapnest only worked to mask her affections for him.

When they began dating, it never seemed a problem to Hachi. There was always a certain foreboding feeling about her when she saw Nana and Ren together, but Hachi had always assumed that it was simply a fear of having less time with her best friend.

Now, however, Hachi sensed that it was something more. She had only kissed Nana once, but she suddenly began to think of the times she had spent with the dark-haired beauty. She thought of their playful baths and the lingering touches they tended to share when alone.

Then, there was the fact that they had ended up living with one another, through pure circumstance. There was their encounter on the train, and then their nearly immediate friendship.

Perhaps it was more than coincidence?

Hachi was hesitant to call it fate- but what else could it be?

Hachiko stopped herself before she could go any further. Surely, Nana had only kissed her in the heat of the moment. To assume that she thought of Hachi as any more than a friend would be silly.

Hachiko sighed, choking on a sob, as a new rush of tears found their way to her cheeks.

* * *

Nana ran into yet another cinema, the third one that night, as it were. She quickly paid for a ticket and entered the lobby, moving toward the rooms where the films were playing.

After frantically entering three different films and nearly getting into a fight with an angry man with popcorn, Nana entered the very room that she had been looking for.

It was dim and the credits were rolling, and Hachi was the only one left in the seats. Her head was down, and it looked as though her shoulders were shaking.

Nana shook her head at the sight before her. A sort of sorrow washed over her- as well as an unbearable guilt. She was determined to fix things, to make Hachiko feel better.

As Nana moved toward the girl that she had grown fond of and cared for over the years, she made a decision.

At that moment, Nana promised that she would never again be the cause of Hachi's pain.

With a deep breath, Nana sat next to Hachi. She lifted the petite girl's chin, wiped away a tear with her thumb, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

**Okay, I think that was a bit longer than my last chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it, and again, please review! Look forward to a new chapter soon! And you can always take a look at my other stories in the meantime to keep busy ;) **

**xo, **

**msanimanga**


End file.
